


Peter's Voicemail

by Ineffable_Idiot



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: COVID-19, Cross-Post, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I'm Bad At Summaries, Mild Angst, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter coping with Tony's death, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Quarantine, Slice of Life, Voicemail, from Tony but alas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25884448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineffable_Idiot/pseuds/Ineffable_Idiot
Summary: With nothing else to do in quarantine, Peter gives his mentor a call.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 42





	Peter's Voicemail

**Author's Note:**

> I was challenged to write a ficlet in twenty minutes about someone in one of my fandoms in quarantine, and this is what I came up with. I hope you enjoy!

Peter sat on the railing on the roof of his apartment, legs swinging back and forth in the air as Tony's phone went to voicemail again. 

He wasn't expecting him to pick up, of course. It had been months since the battle with Thanos and his army, months since the Iron Man had sacrificed himself to save the world. But still, every now and again, Peter liked to call and leave a voicemail talking about how life had been since he left. It wasn't much like talking to Tony himself, but it helped when Peter really missed him.

"Hey, Tony, er, Mr. Stark. It's me again, Peter. There's... good news, and bad news. The good news is Queens is probably the safest it's ever been. Most people are staying inside because of the virus, and there's not much crime to be stopped when no one's out. The bad news is, though, that leaves nothing to do. There's no one to save because there's no one doing bad. I'm not supposed to see people, so I can't really go see Ned or MJ. And school's out so I can't even distract myself with that!" 

He chuckled in exasperation. It had been a _long_ quarantine so far, and the situation didn't seem like it would be coming to an end anytime soon.

"I've programmed seven new attack combos in that suit you gave me, out of boredom. And I'm pretty sure I've watched all Netflix has to offer. I wish you were here, you'd know exactly what to do to make this lockdown go faster."

Way down on the road below him, a car drove by much faster than the speed limit would allow. His phone beeped, meaning he had one more minute to finish his message before it would hang up.

"I know I say this in every message, but I miss you. I called Mrs. Potts yesterday, she and Morgan miss you too." Peter sighed and swiveled around, planting his feet on firm concrete. "I guess I'll talk to you again soon, Mr. Stark. Bye." 


End file.
